Of Sickness and Health
by TheIdealist14
Summary: Mikan was found unconscious on the corridor and was brought to the hospital. A tale of grief and happiness; beneath Mikan's cheerful personality is an unspoken truth
1. Chapter 1

**Of Sickness and Health**

It's a typical day for our 16 year old students of Gakuen Alice. Hotaru, being the emotionless and genius teenager she is, was working on her inventions. Ruka was patting his pet rabbit, Usagi; while Natsume being Natsume having his face covered by a manga, was sleeping with his feet on the desk. Students of Class B were being their typical selves as they were doing what they normally do.

Jinno- sensei entered the class, and typical Mikan being late was not yet around. Jinno then muttered something that he could only hear.

The door opened but it was Narumi- sensei that entered the class with his rather unusual frown. "Mikan has been admitted to the hospital, someone had found her unconscious at the corridor; we do not have any further information yet. Class, we are not yet allowed to visit her unless the authorities said otherwise".

There were a lot of murmurs from the class after Narumi- sensei left. Jinno excused himself and left the class in Fukutan's care. Suddenly, Natsume rose from his desk and made his way outside the classroom, while Ruka followed behind.

Despite Hotaru's cold demeanour, her mind was cluttered, in contrast with how she's acting. She just sat there with her emotionless facade, but with pure worry in her eyes.


	2. Mikan's disease

Note: I was thinking of a rare disease that's related to the brain and is hereditary. I asked my brother and searched through the internet and found it. I hope you'd like this chapter. Enjoy! 

* * *

Natsume's POV

I felt my heart beating furiously. What in the hell happened to Polka? I remained impassive but inside me was chaotic. I unconsciously gripped my knuckles and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back and saw Ruka with a concerned look on his face. 

"Natsume, let's go back to class. Narumi would update on Mikan's condition as soon as he gets the information." Ruka was right. We need to wait for the facts before acting on rage. I nodded but I just can't help but feel apprehensive. Please be alright, Mikan. 

* * *

Mikan's POV

"How are you feeling?" I heard a familiar voice asking me something. I opened my eyes and saw Uncle Kazumi, Shiki-san, Subaru-san and Narumi-sensei. "How are you feeling my child?", Uncle Kazumi questioned me again with concern all over his face. Truthfully speaking, I can't explain how I was feeling at that exact moment. I just stared at them and no words came out of my mouth. Suddenly, my body felt tired and noticed myself drifting back to sleep. 

Narumi's POV

"It's not as easy as it seems. It's a very rare disease, even gifted alices cannot determine on how to heal it. Huntington disease, this could lead to cognitive decline and psychiatric problems", as soon as Subaru-san had said those words, I felt my chest thumped madly. It can't be. 

I stared at Mikan's sleeping figure. I frowned as I think of Subaru's words and pondered on how I would tell Mikan and her friends this rather big predicament. I turned towards my two companions, Shiki-san and the High School Principal; they were staring straight at the sleeping Mikan. It's very noticeable that these two really love Mikan as if she's their own child. As soon as my gaze fell upon her, I promised myself to do what I can to help. 

* * *

The class was very quiet, so awfully quiet that one could hear a single needle drop. Narumi-sensei entered the class and was greeted by low-spirited faces. He smiled as he held through the class that Mikan would not want them to feel gloomy especially if she's the reason to this melancholic atmosphere.

Just then, Hotaru stood up and requested to let the class know of Mikan's real condition. "I'm positively sure that you already knew what Mikan's real situation is in. It's improper to hide it from us, it's indeed necessary for us to know".

Natsume's POV

I was about to hoist myself up as soon as Narumi mentioned Mikan's name, but then Imai beat me to it. I listened to her words while glaring at Naru at the same time. We need facts and answers now, I can't wait for tomorrow or any day; this would be the best time to spill the beans. 

"Mikan. She has the Huntington disease. I might as well tell you this class for you are Mikan's most trusted friends. Huntington disease is an inherited disease passed on to her by her mother." Gasps were heard across the room as Naru continued to explain the facts. However, as soon as he said about that disease, I can't hear any more of his words. My mind went astray and all I can see is some sort of a black hole and Mikan inside it. Unconsciously, I activated my alice, and seemed to notice that the whole class was staring at me. 

Ruka's POV 

It's freaking hot, I stared at the source of this heat. Natsume and his alice has caused the class and Narumi to notice his sheer anger. Of course, he's furious, who wouldn't be if the girl you love has some rare illness. Natsume saw me staring at him and his eyes soften, but I could see through him, he's at a very vulnerable state. He seemed confused and helpless; I was feeling dejected myself.

"Are we now allowed to visit Sakura?", I asked Narumi.

Narumi's POV 

I remembered Subaru-san's words, "Mikan-chan is now allowed to have visitors. However, we could only allow two visitors per day; the maximum would be three hours. I told this to the class.

My mind then went back to Mikan-chan and Yuka. I recalled Yuka having the early symptoms; I thought it was just a simple strain due to her alice, but it was a lot more different.


End file.
